1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new caged amino acids.
2. Related Background Art
For investigating the mechanism of action of a physiologically active amino acid compound such as glutamic acid in an organism, it is necessary to quantitatively measure the rise and fall of this compound within a biological system in a short period of time. Further, it is important to observe various changes following the compound introduced into the system.
On the other hand, biological reactions are mostly very fast, and a plurality of reactions usually progress at the same time while complicatedly relating to each other. Therefore, when the amino acid compound is added from the outside, the step of its diffusing within the system rather determines the rate, whereby the subsequent reaction to be determined in practice may not be grasped clearly.